


The Hatchling

by AMidnightDreary



Series: About Princes, Dragons and Hatchlings [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Tony Stark, Eggs, Established Relationship, Found Family, Hatchlings, M/M, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: The dragon hatches.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: About Princes, Dragons and Hatchlings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549009
Comments: 62
Kudos: 587





	The Hatchling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【霜铁授翻】龙仔The hatchling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610668) by [FloraFangfei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei)



> I felt like you could use a bit of fluff, Sesil. So here, have this pointless ball of sweetness and baby dragons.❤

Loki is freaking out. He tries to keep himself from freaking out, because they can't both be freaking out at  _ the same time,  _ but it is getting more and more difficult with every second that passes.

_ I'm freaking out,  _ Anthony announces. His voice in Loki's mind sounds so agitated that Loki actually flinches.  _ Sorry. _

"No need," Loki replies without looking at him. "I am freaking out, too."

_ Oh. Oh god. This is horrible. I need to calm down.  _

"This is not horrible," Loki tries to soothe him. "But, yes. Calming down would be good."

_How do parents do_ _this? I'm going to pass out._

"Well, you certainly wouldn't be the first father to do so."

Anthony whines, a high pitched sound coming from somewhere deep in his throat. Loki yanks his eyes away from the egg to look at Anthony, who is sitting across from Loki. His head is resting on the floor with his snout almost touching the egg, which is safely nestled on a pillow between them. Staring at his egg so intently makes Anthony go a little cross-eyed.

The sight makes Loki's heart warm, and he can't help but smile. It also makes it a little easier to stop freaking out.

"It will be fine," he says quietly, looking back at the egg. "Maybe he just needs a bit more time."

Anthony grumbles a bit and carefully nudges the egg with his snout. It's a caress, not an impatient demand to hurry, but either way, the baby doesn't seem impressed. He continues taking his time, so Loki and Anthony continue waiting.

Right after waiting up this morning, Anthony declared that  _ today is the day.  _ Loki doesn't doubt him, because certainly Anthony's instincts and magic are right about this, but it  _ is _ almost midnight now.

Loki just hopes the baby is alright. The thought that it might  _ not _ be alright fills him with so much dread that can barely keep breathing, so he tries not to think any thoughts like that. Anthony is probably already thinking enough thoughts like that for both of them.

_ Oh, fuck,  _ Anthony says suddenly, and Loki flinches again, this time because of actual panic.

"What?" He asks, his tone already frantic. "What's wrong? Is he -"

_ No, no, nothing, just - oh god. Loki,  _ **_look._ **

Loki looks, and what he sees knocks the air out of his lungs.

"Oh," he breathes and leans forward, wide eyes staring at the egg.

The egg is quivering. There is a tiny crack running through it, and it gets bigger slowly, but steadily. Then another crack appears and another, and eventually a small part of the shell gets lifted by something inside the egg. And gods, Loki can  _ hear  _ it - a distressed noise that's almost too silent to be heard, really, but it still runs bone-deep, makes Loki's chest tighten with the urge to keep close and  _ protect. _

Anthony makes a sound that tells Loki that he is feeling something very similar, and suddenly he changes into his humanoid form. He's lying on his stomach now, propped up on his elbows with his hands hovering over the egg. His eyes are still golden and wide, an awe in them that Loki can relate to very well.

"Come on, sweetheart," Anthony whispers. "You can do it. We're here waiting for you, it'll be alright."

Maybe the hatchling hears him, because he presses himself against the shell of his egg with newfound strength. 

After that, it doesn't take long at all.

The dragon that finally,  _ finally _ tumbles out of his egg is tiny, barely as long as Loki's underarm, and red-scaled. Frankly he looks a little miserable, with his wings sticking to his back and bits of his egg still clinging to him. He also happens to be one of the most beautiful things Loki has ever seen. He watches, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, as the dragon stumbles around for a bit. He mewls and whines a little, obviously confused, and at once Anthony reaches for him.

"Come here," he says softly, carefully freeing his son of the last pieces of the eggshell. "There, that's better. Shit, you're gorgeous. Are you cold?"

The dragon all but presses himself against Anthony hand, and not much later Anthony scrambles into a sitting position so that the baby can crawl into his lap, seeking warmth. Anthony gives it to him, covering the little dragon with his hands and petting him until he stops crying.

Loki watches. He feels so full with  _ something _ that he doesn't know what to do with himself, but he finds his footing when Anthony looks up at him, grinning broadly.

"Come here," he says again, this time to Loki. "Look at him."

Immediately, Loki moves to sit next to Anthony, so now they are both looking down at the baby, who is by now nibbling at Anthony's hand.

"He's lovely," Loki says and gods, he means it.

Anthony beams at the baby. "Did you hear that? Lo thinks your lovely. That means you are, because Loki's always right."

"I'm glad you finally admit that," Loki says, and Anthony laughs.

Loki presses his lips to Anthony's temple and lets out a relieved breath. Fine. The baby is fine, and he's beautiful, and he's  _ alright. _

As it turns out, the baby is also hungry. So they feed him, and then he seems tired, which is simply the most adorable thing. They end up lying in the massive pile of pillows and blankets, in their  _ nest,  _ and they are all ready to fall asleep. The newborn dragon is curled up on Anthony's chest, and Loki is tucked against Anthony's side, watching the sleeping baby out of half-lidded eyes.

"Anthony?" He asks, keeping his voice low in case Anthony is already sleeping.

Thankfully, Anthony is still awake. "Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you change back?"

"Hm? Oh, no. It's fine. He knows I'm a dragon."

Loki frowns slightly. "So he also knows that I am not."

"Yep." Anthony shifts, careful not to wake the baby, and starts playing with Loki's hair. "He doesn't mind, though."

"No?"

"No. He knows you're family."

Loki feels warm all over. He takes a breath and buries his face in the crook of Anthony's neck.  _ Family.  _ Loki never had a family before, at least not a real and loving one. This, though - this _felt_ like family, and Loki has to admit that he likes it.

He likes it a lot.

"Loki?" Anthony says, his tone careful.

"Yes?"

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Loki swallows thickly, but he kisses Anthony's jaw and nods. "Yes. And I love you, too." He glances down at the sleeping dragon. "And him."

Anthony smiles, and his dragon magic fills the air around them. Loki can even feel it crawl under his clothes and make itself comfortable there, warm and safe against his skin. Under his skin too, maybe; it's always hard to tell. Loki knows the feeling by now, and his own magic greets Anthony's at once. Anthony makes a pleased sound, pressing closer to Loki ever so slightly.

If he was in his dragon form right now, he would be purring.


End file.
